I Give You My Soul BETA
by nanookypoo
Summary: Not really chapter 1, I'll upload the real one later. But does anyone else believe this could get anywhere? And, daniele, you don't count ;


"Bye mom! I'll see you later." I yelled as I walked threw the front door. I heard a bye echo back just before it closed completely.

I took a deep breath so I could inhale all of the sweet smells of the village I so love; Konhagakure.

Sure there are some problems, like all places, but I love it all the same.

I looked ahead into the forest; I really liked living away from the main stream village. It wasn't as busy and practicing was that much more fun.

Today I was going to go to my friend's dojo and practice with him, maybe spare a little. He was a taijustu master, I'm not to bad myself but next to him I suck.

"Morning Lee-san." I smiled as I walked in. Lee opened his big bug eyes and looked at me. A smile soon hit his lips and he stood up.

I was a bit surprised today he wasn't in that full body green suit. It was green shorts and a green t-shirt. His Leaf headband still hung around his waist, just like mine.

"Good morning Kiku. Come for a little taijustu practice?"

I nodded, "But first I want to warm up with meditation and some stretching." With a smile I sat myself on the wooden floor and began to relax and slip away.

When I awoke Lee was just opening his eyes too.

"That was nice." He said with a soft smile.

I grinned back, "Are you going to stretch with me too Lee-san?" Lee was so sweet and I knew his answer before his lips released the sound.

"Of course, Kiku-chan."

We started our stretches, legs, arms, back, neck. It felt really nice; especially after that bad dream I had last night.

"You ready to spare now Lee-Senpai?" I smirked as I fell into a backbend.

Lee smiled as he rolled his neck and shoulders, "As always."

We both took the same fighting stance.

"Ladies first."

"Ha!" I shot my leg up at his head. He put his arms up just in time to stop it.

He went in to punch my stomach I grabbed his arm and flipped him over my shoulder. He landed gracefully in a crouch.

This kind of fighting went on for another hour until I was exhausted and close to loosing.

"Great fighting against you, Senpai; as always." With a smile and a wave I scooted out the door and walked home.

There I was alone and it was strangely quiet.

"Mom went to work early…" I decided as I looked at the clock on the wall. It was only one in the afternoon and mom didn't work until two.

I walked to my room and undressed. I wrapped myself in a towel and walked into the bathroom.

I ran the water cooler then normal because of the workout I had just endured.

I got in and let the water drench my light brown hair and watched as it dripped down my tan skin along my slender body. I rubbed shampoo into my hair followed by conditioner and scrubbed my body with the sweet smelling soap.

After I was done I dried off and put on fresh clothes. Brushed my hair and walked downstairs.

As soon as I'd stepped off the bottom step a knock came from the door.

I happily strolled over and opened it up, "Hi Lee." I smiled. I had known it would be him; he always came over after he was done with the shower he took after training.

"Hi, Kiku. I was thinking, maybe today for our lunch… we could have a…ermm… picnic." He held up a woven basket with a smile.

"Great idea Lee-kun!" I pushed him out the door and locked it behind me.

"Where to?" I looked around, we both knew that there were a ton of places to have a picnic in Konaha, depending how you wanted the setting.

I hoped Lee wanted the romantic setting I did because to tell the truth I had kinda had a crush on Lee since forever. We're the same age of thirteen and he's such a nice boy. Lots of people find it almost repulsive that I should find a guy like Lee attractive, but how could you not?

"Maybe… that meadow we liked to play in as kids?" He gave me a side glance and when I looked up at him he smiled slightly.

"That sounds great!" I said and grabbed hold of his free hand. '_Damnit I sound too happy…Tone it down Kiku_.' I scolded myself silently.


End file.
